


Grated Floor

by MatildaSwan



Series: Console [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Quiet was a skill neither possessed</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grated Floor

River pushed her body flush against Donna’s as she ravished her mouth; buttons and levers and bells biting into the ginger’s back. Lips pouted against flesh and teeth worried love marks; marring and caressing skin and curves. Moans and whimpers filled the room; quiet was a skill neither possessed. Hands wondered and hips rocked; teasing and not enough and too much, all at the same time. Fingers wound in hair and pulled at over-sensitised nerve ending; delicious pain and numbing pleasure. River smirked as she sank to her knees, grated floor beneath her leaving its mark, and Donna saw stars.


End file.
